


close your eyes

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Rimming, Teasing, did i mention fluff ?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'do we want the yellow or the blue?' harry looks between the two colour swatches in his hands, small crease between his eyebrows.</p><p>'i like the green one,' louis picks up a small can of a soft mint green paint, weighing it in his hands. </p><p>[or the one where louis uses 'the art of persuasion' to get his way]</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for the [fic exchange the bottomlouislibrary did](http://http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/post/67910151233/bottomlouislibrary-bottom-louis-fic) and i happened to get to write this for the lovely lovely [lara](http://sleighbellou.tumblr.com) ! happy christmas bug i hope you like it :** also a quick thank you to [phoebe](http://twinkychristmas.tumblr.com) for reading this over for me you're a saint. title from the song by the same name and you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com), enjoy ! .xx

'do we want the yellow or the blue?' harry looks between the two colour swatches in his hands, small crease between his eyebrows.

'i like the green one,' louis picks up a small can of a soft mint green paint, weighing it in his hands. 

'well that wasn't one of the options now was it?' the younger boy takes the can and puts it back on the shelf, shoving the swatches in his face.

'oh so it's your options or nothing at all? is that how this is?' he bats harry away and puts one hand on his hip, the other resting over the small swell of his tummy. 

'i'm not saying that, it's just i asked if we wanted yellow or blue it's not that hard a question,' he puts the colour options back and tucks his hands into the pockets of his loose joggers.

'well i said i wanted the green.'

'you're such an idiot,' harry shakes his head fondly, trying to keep the frown on his face.

'but i'm your idiot,' louis murmurs before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his nose, grabbing the can of green paint and dashing down the aisle, laughing at the other boy's squeak of protest.

'wait lou, don't run you’ll hurt yourself!' harry rushes after him, grabbing him lightly by the shoulders and pulling him back into his chest, stupidly protective. 

'harry i'm pregnant not an invalid,' he pouts, trying to squirm out of the younger boy's arms. harry pulls him closer, dropping one hand to rub at his tummy soothingly. 

'i still don't like you running,' he takes the can and puts it on a random shelf, grabbing the older boy's hand. 'c'mon we'll decide later, we're supposed to be meeting niall and leigh at the restaurant in an hour anyway.'

***

'he thinks we should paint the nursery yellow or blue. but i liked the green better, it had a nice calming feel to it which we will definitely need,' louis waves his fork around dangerously as he talks, hands moving in wide sweeping motions. harry catches his wrist when it almost smacks him in the face, kissing his knuckles and guiding him back to his plate of steak with a side of mash drowning in brown sauce, olives and cheese. he grimaces and takes a bite of his own plain pasta with sauce. 

'yellow would be too bright for early morning eyes, you'd constantly be squinting,' niall takes a swig from his glass, swirling it around before swallowing the thick wine. 

'it’s a soft yellow, it would be just the same as the green,' harry huffs, taking another bite of his pasta, watching as louis reaches over to stab one of his meatballs and dips it in some of the brown sauce on the side of his plate. 

'i think the yellow would be lovely as well, though the blue doesn't sound like it'll go as well with what you have already,' leigh uses her napkin to wipe a spot of sauce off the corner of niall's mouth, leaving a quick peck there as he smiles his thanks. 'though don't you already have some yellow decorations? that would be quite a lot of the colour.'

louis smiles triumphantly, preening and taking another bite of his mash. harry sighs and takes a sip of water, left hand resting on louis' thigh. 

'and for any doubt you still so foolishly have about if we're using the green or not-- hint hint, we are-- i'll just have to get rid of by using the art of persuasion,' he winks at the younger boy, popping another olive and grimacing, using a dinner roll to soak up a small puddle of brown sauce and sighing happily when he shoves it in his mouth. 

***

'hey babe can you grab a chair from the dining room and meet me in the bedroom,' louis pats harry on the cheek, making his way down the hall as he rubs circles into his aching lower back. harry makes a note to himself to run him a bath before the night's through, relax him a bit to get rid of some of the tension that lines across his shoulders and down his spine. 

when he gets to the room it's to a naked louis, standing at the foot of the bed and holding a few of harry's old ties. 

'you can put it right here love, have a seat,' he smirks as harry plops down obligingly, if a little confused. he watches as louis gets to his knees a bit awkwardly, tying each of his ankles to the front two legs of the chair. harry helps him up a bit, and louis keeps hold of his hands, bringing them behind him to tie them simultaneously to each other and the chair. he tests the binds to make sure they're secure but not too tight. 

'not that i don't love when you tie me up-- considering its how you got pregnant in the first place-- why exactly am i?' harry rolls his eyes at himself. 'tied up i mean. obviously.' 

harry wiggles a bit as louis spreads himself out on their bed, jacking himself off slowly. 

'oh no reason, just-- ah-- getting a bit of practice with the art of persuasion,' he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, mouth falling open as he licks out over his bottom lip. running his free hand up along his sides to brush his nipples he gasps lightly, putting on a show like it's his favourite thing in the world to do. harry's wriggling his hips in the chair, shivering every time his bare cock brushes the thin material of his joggers. he moans lowly when louis spreads his legs, smearing precome over the curve of his tummy with the head of his dick. he doesn't seem to be staving off, hand moving steady as he gets close, moaning out harry's name as he comes. 

he grabs the lube and vibrator he'd left by the pillow next to him impatiently, coating his fingers and slipping two into himself as he flicks the vibe on and runs it over his sensitive nipples. he doesn't hold himself back, letting his hips circle and shimmy, back arch, toes curl into the sheets, legs spread further and further until his hips start to ache. he pulls out every trick he knows to make sure that harry is hard as a rock and desperate, straining against his ties and licking his lips, eyes wide and focused, darting along every crease of his body. louis almost wants to be self conscious, but he knows how much harry loves his body. he's never hidden the fact, taking hours to lick and kiss every surface he can reach, fingering him open slowly as he watches him fall apart; 'devastating' as harry would say, 'so absolutely beautiful i hardly know what to do with myself'. 

he takes a moment to cover the vibe before he's reaching down and pushing it it, groaning and trying to angle his hips while he teases over the underside of his cock with the pads of his fingers. harry always thinks he does it to torture him but, well. louis loves the sensitivity he gets after he's already come, loves teasing himself while shudders wrack his body. he especially loves it like this; his cock fattening up again, prostate starting to respond to the incessant vibrations, nipples tight and hard, aching even without a single touch. he feels like every cell in his body is yelling at him to stop-stop-please-don't-ever-stop, muscles tight and relaxed, body tired and hyped up like he's got enough energy to run a marathon. he comes with a long litany of _harryharryharry_ , tilting his head down to lock eyes, watching as the other boy's mouth hangs open, chest heaving and cock twitching. when he's gotten his breath back he wipes himself off on the sheets before getting up and heading for the kitchen, ignoring harry's whimper of protest and wiping a stray bit of come onto his flushed cheek. 

he takes his time flicking on the kettle and brewing a cup, leaving it on for harry and making his way back to the bedroom. he straddles the other boy's hips, using one hand to steady himself on his shoulder while he takes a sip of his tea. 

'love, if y'wanna get off you can use my bum, but you've only got three minutes or you stay hard for the night,' he takes another sip, feeling his thighs straining from his crouch as he starts counting in his head. harry thrusts his hips up, barely able to reach, most of his friction coming from his joggers. for his part he doesn't complain much, actually managing to hiss in a breath and shake lightly as he comes, a dark patch staining the light coloured cotton. louis doesn't let him change before he unties him, pulls him up into the bed and curls around him, snoring nearly the second his head hits the pillow. 

***

'lou! you shouldn't be in here! all the fumes are bad for the baby,' harry rushes over to the other boy, trying to block his way while louis rolls his eyes, pushing him aside and stepping into the room. he claps his hands together delightedly and bounces lightly on his toes, beaming at harry's fond, worried face. 

'see, i told you the green was perfect! and it'll go great with the little duck accents we're going to have for our little duck! isn't that right baby? your daddy needs to listen to papa more, he's always right,' he coos at his belly, cradling both hands around the growing bump as he sways gently from side to side. harry comes to wrap his arms around him, nuzzling into the soft hair at the back of his neck. louis hums contentedly, pushing back into him as a sharp burst of arousal runs through him. he mumbles an annoyed 'damn fucking pregnancy hormones' as harry starts to palm him through his boxers. 

'want me to take care of you babe? i can eat you out nice and good,' he slips his free hand down to rub over the other boy's soft hip, squeezing gently. 

'yeah, yeah, please,' he kneels down before harry has a chance to stop him, and is laying back on the newspaper spread over the floor, sloshing the can on his way down, getting paint all on his arm, some splashing to his thighs and a bit making its way to his back and shoulder blades. harry shakes his head and bursts out a quick laugh, laying between the older boy's spread thighs after he's pulled off his boxers.

louis knows his back is going to hate him for this later but somehow the distance from here to the bedroom seemed too far, and now with harry licking over him in a steady swirl, he doesn't even care about the inevitable pain. 

(the fact that he knows harry will pamper him because of it, completely at his beck and call, has absolutely nothing to do with that. 

nothing at all.)

harry does something particularly fantastic with his tongue and he tilts his head back, moaning loud enough that he's sure people from australia can hear him clear as day. he hates how loud he's gotten since he's been pregnant but he know's harry's always loved his noises so he does nothing to stifle himself. a deep whine is ripped out of him when the other boy nips at his rim, using his teeth gently until it's too much and louis grabs at his hair. 

he pants when harry starts soothing him over with his soft lips and wet tongue, looking down to where he's apparently smeared green paint all in the other boys hair. he giggles breathlessly, breaking off into a whimper when harry adds a finger, licking around and using his other hand to draw soothing shapes into his belly. louis gets a flash of brilliance, eyes lighting up as he untangles one of his hands to dip it into the cool paint, shivering as he reaches down. he runs a bit on the side of his stomach, drawing a shaky green duck, groaning as harry adds another finger. he scoops up some more paint before drawing a small sun on the other boy's left shoulder blade, making a small moon and a slightly bigger star next to it. his thighs start to shake as he throws his hand up to grab his hair, smudging paint into his fringe as he comes all over the little drawn duck. he's trying to catch his breath when he hears harry's gravely voice pressing into his belly button, whispering soft words of love as he rubs the tips of his fingers through the drying come and paint. 

'come on babe, lets get you in a bath to wash all this off,' harry supports most of his weight as they hoist themselves up and make their way to the bathroom. harry stops to look in the mirror at the little design louis drew before helping him in and massaging him clean as he whines and complains about how much his back hurts. harry doesn't stop smiling. 

(and if he gets a more intricately designed tattoo of a sun, moon and star in the same place that louis drew it, well. 

he never said he wasn't a complete sap.)


End file.
